Перевод 30 поцелуев
by Arisumi
Summary: Перевод серии драбблов Пока ещё не закончен, как и сам оригинальный фик...Автор: demon sloth Переводчик: Misaki Оригинал: /s/4843213/1/30 Kisses Challenge
1. 1 Новости Письмо

Тридцать поцелуев / 30 kisses challenge

**Автор:** demon_sloth  
**Переводчик:** Misaki  
**Оригинал:** .net/s/4843213/1/30_Kisses_Challenge  
**Фэндом:** Skip beat!  
**Пейринг:** пока что Рен/Кьёко  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Жанр:** romance, letters  
**Размер:** midi/maxi  
**Копирайты:** персонажи принадлежат автору аниме и манги, фанфик – указанному выше фикрайтеру, перевод – указанному выше переводчику  
**Размещение:** только с разрешения и с этой шапкой

**Разрешение от автора:** получено  
**От переводчика: **Пока перед вами первая глава. Уже существует восемь! Так что посылайте мне мотивирующие пинки (или воздушные поцелуи ^^), чтобы я переводила дальше, если вам понравится. А то я могу просто забыть, что меня ожидает ещё 7 глав. Ах да, суффиксы («сама», «сан» и т.д.) я оставила как есть. Пунктуация тоже авторская) Дозо! ^^

_**Новости; Письмо.**_

***

Дорогой Тсуруга-сама!

Надеюсь, что я не слишком навязчива, хотя скорее всего это именно так. Америка великолепна! Я прилетела сюда всего лишь несколько часов назад. Мне так хочется поспать, но тут день…Менеджер советует мне привыкать к смене часового пояса, чтобы потом не возникло проблем.

Мой первый рабочий день завтра, и я не могу перестать волноваться! Я очень боюсь провалиться и упустить свой шанс.

Знаешь…иногда мне кажется, что не стоило принимать это предложение. Я чувствую себя потерянной, когда думаю о такой долгой разлуке с тобой. А что, если я всё-таки провалюсь? Что, если мне понадобится помощь? Временами я думаю, что ты единственный, кто может помочь мне нормально работать и не обращать внимания на проблемы.

Но…тебе было необязательно об этом знать…

Ха-ха-ха. Мм…

Ну, в любом случае…

Спасибо, что разрешил писать тебе, даже если не ответишь.

Кьёко Могами.

***

Дорогой Тсуруга-сан,

Я была так удивлена, что ты действительно ответил на моё письмо! Я об этом даже не мечтала.

Спасибо. Твоё письмо пришло в верный момент. Первый день вправду прошёл хорошо, как и конец недели. Не то чтобы учёба мне очень нравилась, но…это довольно неплохо. Прошло немного времени, прежде чем я привыкла к американскому образу мыслей – ты знал, что американцы совсем по-другому берутся за актёрскую игру?

Ты просил рассказать немного о других студентах – они действительно очень милые! (Хотя часто делают очень странные для меня вещи.) У меня появились друзья, и мы вместе работаем над маленькой сценкой, чтобы показать её преподавателю. Я дам тебе знать, как всё пройдёт.

Кьёко Могами.

***

Дорогой Рен-сан,

Знаю, в прошлом письме ты просил позвонить тебе, но мне до сих пор кажется немного наглым делать что-то в этом духе…

Да, защита группового проекта прошла хорошо, и мы получили за него отличные оценки.

Нет, я ещё не осматривала достопримечательности. Я сказала об этом Давиду (это один из моих друзей – он даже никогда не разрешает мне добавлять «кун» в конце его имени, и мне кажется довольно странным вести себя с ним настолько интимно), и он обещал показать мне всякие весёлые места и красивые пейзажи. Посоветуешь что-нибудь?

Кьёко Могами.

***

Дорогой Рен-сан,

Прошло больше месяца с тех пор, как я писала тебе в последний раз. И я до сих пор не получила ответа. Наверное, это значит, что наша переписка подошла к концу. Спасибо за то, что читал мои письма и отвечал на них – это действительно помогло мне благополучно здесь устроиться…

Надеюсь, ты хорошо проводишь время, и я увижу тебя снова в конце года, когда вернусь.

Кьёко Могами.

***

НЕТ! Нет! Извини, ты меня неправильно понял – когда я говорила «интимно» - я не имела в виду ЭТО! Я имела в виду, «близко», «неофициально». Пожалуйста, не злись!

Кьёко.

***

Дорогой Рен,

Не стоило извиняться – это была моя вина. Я рада, что всё прояснилось.

Уроки идут хорошо. Прошло уже почти четыре месяца, поэтому подходит пора первых экзаменов – все волнуются, ведь преподаватели сказали, что провалившиеся на экзаменах будут отчислены. Думаю, мне нужно волноваться больше всех, потому что я единственная заграничная студентка –до сих пор думаю, что наделаю ошибок, все будут смеяться надо мной, и мне придётся с позором вернуться в Японию.

Надеюсь, этого не произойдёт.

Кьёко.

***

Дорогой Рен,

Твоё письмо пришло утром перед экзаменом. Ты даже не представляешь, как сильно мне помог. Я была просто в панике! Но после прочтения письма я почувствовала, что ты рядом, что ты подталкиваешь меня, наполняешь уверенностью…

Я получила высший балл, и всё благодаря тебе. Теперь я у тебя в долгу – сделаю всё, что захочешь.

Впрочем, не знаю, как я могу тебе отплатить за это.

Кьёко.

P.S. Давид увидел, как я пишу тебе письмо, и расспросил меня. Сейчас он стоит рядом со мной, справа, и передаёт тебе привет.

P.P.S. И от Стефани тоже привет.

***

Рен,

По-настоящему отвечу на твоё письмо чуть позже. Я уезжаю с классом на несколько недель далеко от города, чтобы «найти своё внутреннее Я» или что-то в этом роде. Оттуда я никак не смогу отправить письмо, поэтому пишу эту записку, чтобы ты не волновался.

Кьёко.

***

Дорогой Рен,

Не ожидала, что ты напишешь, пока я в поездке. Мне было очень приятно.

События…никогда не идут по плану. Боюсь, я потеряла дружбу Давида. Он не разговаривает со мной, и я даже не знаю, что делать. Стефани – моя близкая подруга – говорит, что это на сто процентов его вина, и когда «вынет бананы из ушей» (это её слова, не мои), он снова со мной заговорит.

Но я все равно чувствую себя виноватой. Нужно обязательно как-нибудь загладить свою вину.

Ладно…хватит обо мне.

Поздравляю с окончанием съёмок твоей дорамы – знаю, что опоздала с поздравлениями на несколько недель, но надеюсь на твоё понимание! Мне кажется, эта дорама стоит на самых высоких местах в рейтингах, правда?

Надеюсь, твои дела идут лучше моих.

Кьёко.

***

Самый дорогой в мире Рен,

Извини, если заставила тебя волноваться. Нет, всё не так плохо – я просто слегка волнуюсь об этом.

Давид поцеловал меня (я до сих пор краснею), признался мне в любви и пригласил погулять с ним. Я сказала, что не могу…ну вот почему он так поступает? Стефани говорит, что мне не о чем волноваться, я ведь даже не «намекала ему» (во всех смыслах этого словосочетания).

Это не так плохо – американцы часто целуются, даже будучи друзьями. В этой стране все очень открыто проявляют свои чувства.

Просто я не привыкла к такой прямолинейности. Между прочим, Давид извинился, и я простила его (даже несмотря на то, что мне ужасно не нравится эта ситуация). Мы снова стали друзьями.

Если честно, думаю, что он по крайней мере смущён.

Кьёко.

***

Рен,

По последнему письму у меня сложилось такое чувство, что ты расстроен из-за моего рассказа. Пожалуйста, не надо расстраиваться – всё уже позади, а сейчас подходит время очередных экзаменов. Все мы настолько заняты учёбой, что у нас нет времени думать о том, что было сказано или сделано до этого.

Хотя я стараюсь не посылать Давиду никаких «сигналов», которые он может неправильно понять.

Пожалуйста, не огорчайся больше?

Кьёко.

P.S. – Да, есть причина, по которой я не пошла с ним на свидание.

***

Рен,

Верно, я больше не нервничаю. Если честно – я перечитываю все письма, которые ты мне прислал, и это меня успокаивает. Я стала учиться лучше! (Хотя твоё письмо снова пришло очень вовремя)

Я снова получила отличную оценку – представляешь, учитель пришёл и поздравил меня!

Кстати, я побывала уже везде, где ты советовал – все эти места очень интересные! Когда вернусь домой, расскажешь, откуда ты о них узнал…а то иногда это выглядит, как будто ты уже бывал в Америке.

Ты спрашивал в письме, почему я отвергла Давида. Ну хорошо, я отвечу…пребывание здесь –в Америке – дало мне осознать целую кучу вещей…и работа над своими навыками в другой среде открыла моё сознание для новых ощущений.

Думаю, это лучший ответ на твой вопрос!

Кьёко.

***

Рен,

Ха-ха!

Нет, мне всё равно! Я ответила на твой вопрос! Я не была уверена, что написать, поэтому попросила совета у Стефани. То, что она ответила, я и написала тебе. (я рассказываю ей обо всём – даже о том, о чём не рассказывала вообще никому в Японии – да, это довольно безрассудно, я знаю…) И должна тебя предупредить, что я под строгим руководством Стефани! Я отдаю ей все письма, чтобы она «получала информацию из первых рук». Кажется, ей действительно это нравится…но…ты не представляешь, что сейчас со мной происходит!

Стефани стала замечательной подругой, и мне так грустно, что через три месяца мы с ней больше не увидимся. Ну, если только я не поеду на съёмки в Америку, или она не окажется случайно в Японии.

Судя по нашим графикам, скорее всего мы и вправду больше не встретимся.

И Давид тоже…мне будет очень грустно оставлять их обоих.

Но всё же я хочу обратно в Японию! Только представь – всего три месяца до возвращения домой! Что-нибудь наверняка изменилось с тех пор, как я уехала?

Кьёко.

***

Рен,

Правда? Ты серьёзно? Ладно…наверное, я смогу ответить…но подумай – всего два месяца, и мы сможем увидеться.

Что бы ты предпочёл? Ответ письмом или лицом к лицу?

Кьёко.

***

Ну тогда потом лицом к лицу!

Должна признаться – мне стало спокойнее, когда ты выбрал этот вариант. Письма лучше подходят для некоторых вещей, но твой вопрос абсолютно не такого рода. И, кстати…я даже не представляю твою реакцию на мой будущий ответ.

В любом случае – прошёл ещё месяц, и скоро снова экзамены, конец года…поэтому я стараюсь не отвлекаться от занятий на всякие посторонние мысли.

Скоро увидимся.

Кьёко.

***

Дорогой Рен,

Экзамены начнутся завтра, и, как обычно, чтобы расслабиться, я перечитываю твои письма. Ещё две недели до моего возвращения. Я должна вернуться в Японию утром в субботу…около десяти утра, наверное.

Похоже, я не смогу написать тебе снова. Когда это письмо дойдёт до тебя, я уже по крайней мере вылечу из Америки. Тогда я расскажу тебе об экзаменах, уже когда приеду домой!

Я заполнила фотографиями пять фотоальбомов. Теперь они полны воспоминаний! Я обязательно покажу их тебе…если захочешь, конечно.

Скоро увидимся!

Кьёко.

***

Дорогой мистер Тсуруга,

Во-первых, надеюсь, вы умеете читать по-английски – в ином случае, вам придётся найти переводчика. Во-вторых, мы никогда не встречались, но я знаю о вас столько! Даже больше, чем Кьёко! (но только потому, что Кьёко показывала мне все ваши письма, и я хорошо умею «читать» людей).

За этот год Кьёко стала для меня очень дорогим другом. Вот почему я украла из её комнаты ваш адрес, чтобы написать вам письмо.

Дело в том (наверное, я сейчас буду выглядеть очень нахально, но всё-таки), что Кьёко моя подруга, просто замечательная подруга. Она призналась мне, о чём хочет рассказать вам в Японии…и я предупреждаю вас сейчас – если вы разобьёте её сердце, Я ОБЯЗАТЕЛЬНО ВЫЛЕЧУ в Японию следующим рейсом!

Стефани.

***

Сидя в машине, Рен перечитывал письмо от Стефани. Он уже догадывался о том, что хочет сообщить ему Кьёко. Намёки были и в предыдущих письмах, а уж письмо от Стефани только подтвердило догадки Рена.

Но всё ещё оставался шанс, что он ошибался…

Складывая листок и закрывая его в небольшой деревянной шкатулке, где хранил письма от Кьёко за последний год, он ещё раз вынул предпоследнее письмо.

Оно заставляло его надеяться. Оно было единственным, что помогало Рену верить. Верить в то, что он не высасывает из пальца возможный ответ Кьёко. Что всё так и есть на самом деле…

Рен поднёс письмо к губам и поцеловал.

Если бы только…

- Мистер Тсуруга?

Рен поднял глаза и увидел повернувшегося к нему водителя.

- Я только что получил сообщение, что самолёт приземлился.

Рен кивнул, надевая свою обычную маску. Он должен был сосредоточиться и успокоиться. Не показывать вскружившего голову волнения.

Осторожно положив письмо на место, Рен со щелчком закрыл крышку шкатулки.

Очень скоро он услышит то, что так надеялся услышать.


	2. 2 Герц Гц

_**2. Герц (Гц)**_

Человеческое сердце бьётся с частотой примерно в два герца.

По крайней мере, так говорят учёные…

Рену казалось, что это абсолютная чушь. Наклоняясь поближе, чтобы продлить поцелуй, он чувствовал, что его сердце бьётся с частотой около пятидесяти герц.

Когда Кьёко приоткрыла рот и схватилась руками за его футболку, биение сердца участилось до сотен герц.

И когда с губ Кьёко сорвался стон, Рен забыл о глупых учёных и их неточных системах измерений. Он сосредоточился только на своих ощущениях, пытаясь запомнить каждое мгновение…

Крепко прижав к себе Кьёко, Рен был абсолютно уверен в двух вещах: во-первых, он запомнит этот момент на всю жизнь.

И, во-вторых, он только что вдребезги разбил все научные теории.


	3. 3 10

_**3. 10**_

10 причин, по которым ты заставляешь моё сердце биться чаще.

10 причин, по которым рядом с тобой я чувствую себя ничтожно маленькой.

10 причин, по которым ты настолько популярен.

10 причин, по которым, целуясь с тобой, я чувствую, как будто наступает конец света.

10 причин, по которым ты заставляешь меня улыбаться.

10 причин, по которым ты заставляешь меня плакать.

10 причин, по которым я ничего не могу сделать для тебя.

10 причин, по которым я говорю "Да".

10 причин, по которым ты делаешь меня самой счастливой девушкой на свете.

10 причин, по которым ты ужасно раздражаешь меня, несмотря на всё моё доверие.

100 причин, по которым я люблю тебя.


	4. 4 Колыбелька

_**4. Колыбелька.**_

Ключи заскрежетали в замке, и Рен медленно открыл входную дверь, задержав дыхание. Он остановился на мгновение, внимательно прислушиваясь к ночным звукам. Не услышав ничего странного, парень облегчённо перевёл дыхание.

Тихо прокравшись внутрь, Рен скинул куртку и ботинки, прежде чем подняться в спальню.

Он стиснул зубы, когда дверь скрипнула, и по дому пронеслось эхо. Он бы простоял так ещё долго, но тут вздрогнул от детского плача.

Когда Тсуруга преодолел расстояние до колыбельки и заглянул внутрь, на его лице появилась улыбка.

- Так, значит…

Маленькая девочка смотрела на него огромными тёмными глазами, и он почувствовал на душе тепло.

- Ты вообще-то должна была спать, правда? - прошептал Рен.

Девочка фыркнула в ответ, и Рен лукаво улыбнулся, оглядывая колыбельку – не вставала ли её обитательница до его прихода? Дочка вцепилась в него и что-то недовольно забормотала.

- Ладно, ладно, - он взял её на руки, нежно убаюкивая, - Но потом нужно будет поспать, понятно?

Девочка сначала внимательно глазела на отца, но через некоторое время сунула в рот палец и принялась довольно его сосать.

Рен улыбнулся и подошёл к окну, всё ещё держа дочку на руках.

- Прости, что меня так долго не было…- шепнул он, смотря на улицу и думая о том, насколько похожи глаза дочурки на глаза её матери, - Обещаю, что постараюсь проводить с тобой побольше времени.

Ребёнок в его руках что-то удовлетворённо прогукал. Тсуруга с улыбкой поцеловал девочку в лоб и скорчил недовольную физиономию, когда её влажная маленькая ручка ударила его по щеке.

- Знаешь…когда я впервые поцеловал твою маму, она поступила точно так же, - он тихо засмеялся, погружаясь в воспоминания.

Когда Рен снова посмотрел на малышку, она уже спала. Парень подошёл к колыбельке и осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, положил девочку обратно. Он погладил дочку по пушистым волосам, радуясь, что спустя такое долгое время вернулся домой.

Скоро усталость взяла над ним верх. Тогда Тсуруга осторожно добрался до кровати и лёг. Он прижался к Кьёко и обвил руками её талию. Та что-то промурлыкала во сне, но не проснулась…

Наклонив голову, Рен нежно поцеловал шею Кьёко и тут же заснул со счастливой улыбкой на лице.


	5. 5 Наш собственный мир

_**5. Наш собственный мир.**_

Мы не принадлежим самим себе.

Мы оба знаем об этом, но когда доказываем обратное, выходим за границы допустимого. Когда мы держимся за руки и не обращаем внимания на вспышки камер.

Мы постоянно на виду у людей, нас всё время внимательно разглядывают, нам всегда помогают вернуться с небес на землю. Это мир шоубизнеса; фальшивых жизней и фальшивых эмоций, масок и отрицаний.

Мы можем попробовать не замечать этого, но это так.

Вот почему я так люблю конец рабочего дня, когда мы заходим в собственный дом – единственное, чем мы не делимся абсолютно ни с кем, кроме нас.

Когда мы спасены от глаз толпы.

Когда ты наклоняешься, кладёшь ладонь туда, где бьётся моё сердце, касаешься моих губ своими.

Когда я открываю глаза и не могу поверить, что ты так близко, что ты улыбаешься, что в твоих глазах горит оживлённый огонёк.

Когда я пристально смотрю на тебя, наши взгляды встречаются в нашей собственной параллельной реальности, и в этот момент я понимаю, что люблю тебя. Это единственное, что имеет значение. В нашем мире нет посторонних, никто не может наблюдать за тем, куда я смотрю или что я чувствую.

Вот и всё, что нам нужно, чтобы этот мир был идеален.


	6. 6 Красный

6. Красный.

Когда сознание постепенно вернулось, Кьёко обнаружила себя лежащей на боку.

_Что-то не так…_

У Кьёко болела голова. Просто ужасно болела. А ещё правая рука, придавленная её собственным телом. Девушка попробовала высвободить руку, но чуть не вскрикнула от ещё большей боли. Это было уже слишком! Кьёко хотела заснуть снова…или что угодно, лишь

бы избавиться от боли.

_У этой боли нет причин._

Нет. У боли НЕ БЫЛО причин. Значит, что-то произошло. Девушка попыталась вспомнить, что конкретно, но ничего не вышло. Память была похожа на чистый лист, что заставило её практически впасть в панику.

Могами глубоко вдохнула и почувствовала, как свежий воздух наполняет её лёгкие. Её стошнило, и затем она скорчилась от боли, которая вернулась вновь. Но изо рта не исчез странный привкус.

Она слегка передвинула руку, и пальцы задели что-то твёрдое, облепленное песком.

_Галька._

Почему здесь галька?

_Открой глаза._

Девушка открыла. Сначала темнота не хотела исчезать, и пришлось несколько раз моргнуть. Затем в глазах постепенно начало светлеть, и темнота сменилась чем-то туманно-красным. Кровь.

Она постепенно осознавала, что случилось.

Забавный привкус во рту оказался вкусом её собственной крови. Запах шёл от горящего бензина машины, стоявшей в тридцати метрах от неё.

От машины, превратившейся в пылающий шар, поднимались к тёмному небу языки пламени. Как будто звёзды светили сквозь чёрную мрачную тучу.

Кьёко могла ощутить покалывание жара на коже даже оттуда, где лежала.

Машина…

_Рен._

Её глаза вдруг широко открылись. Рен. Рен вёл машину. Рен был _в машине._

Не обращая внимания на боль, она приподнялась при помощи левой руки, чтобы посмотреть, смог ли вылезти из машины Рен.

Вокруг никого не было.

_Он не смог выбраться. _

Кьёко стало больно дышать. Он не смог выбраться. Он всё ещё был в машине.

_В том, что осталось от машины…_

Нет…Рен не…этого не могло произойти…

_Но это произошло…_

Кьёко позволила себе разрыдаться и отвернулась от горящих останков машины. Она чувствовала себя абсолютно опустошённой и даже не обратила внимания, как опустила левую руку и легла на бок. Игнорировать боль стало намного проще, когда у девушки больше не было сил бороться с ней.

Она долго смотрела на звёзды, смотрела, как они мерцают и туснеют…маленькая её часть недоумевала, придёт ли помощь, но большая часть ни капли не волновалась об этом, будучи занятой другими мыслями.

Глаза абсолютно уставшей Могами уже почти закрывались сами. Она повернулась так, чтобы голова была подальше от пламени, и смотрела в темноту. Казалось, она искала что-то в этой ночной непролазной тьме.

Вдруг она заметила что-то бледное метрах в двадцати от неё. Кьёко прищурилась. Её медленному мышлению понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы понять, что это. Девушка различила очертания чьей-то руки.

Рука…

_Рен._

Она заплакала в смеси боли и облегчения. Рен не остался в машине! Он не умер! Но всё же он не двигался, что с ужасом заметила Кьёко. Нет! Этого не могло произойти, ведь он всё-таки спасся!

Не обращая внимания ни на что, девушка стиснула зубы и повернулась на живот, дожидаясь, пока пройдёт резкая вспышка боли. Затем она медленно поползла к парню, неподвижно лежащему на гальке.

Казалось, это займёт вечность. Сначала каждое движение приносило ей новую волну боли. Но когда середина пути была пройдена, боль начала постепенно угасать. Осталось только неприятное ноющее ощущение.

Перспектива остановиться и совсем чуть-чуть передохнуть соблазняла Кьёко столько раз. Но взгляд на неподвижного Рена заставлял её снова ползти, не останавливаясь. В конце концов, она сможет отдохнуть после того, как достигнет цели.

Несмотря на решительность, она чувствовала себя ужасно слабой. Боль сменилась на интуитивное чувство, что, если она будет двигаться быстрее, может вообще потерять сознание. Зрение отказывалось замечать всё, кроме бледнеющей руки Рена и тёмного пятна ночного неба.

Она всё ещё безнадёжно боролась.

Вдруг несгибающиеся пальцы Могами прикоснулись к цели, и последним мощным рывком девушка достигла тела Рена.

Его лицо было повёрнуто к ней и испачкано кровью и грязью. Его бледная рука, та, что привлекла внимание Кьёко, неподвижно лежала между ними, странным образом даже не перепачканная. Это выглядело ужасно.

Рен не двигался.

Кьёко не могла выдавить из себя ни единого звука, пытаясь отодвинуть волосы, прилипшие к его лицу. Её рука задрожала и упала на землю, потянув вслед за собой Могами, не в силах больше удерживать напряжение.

Ладонь Рена была холодной, а почти всё бледное тело покрыто красной пеленой.

Её глаза видели уже совсем размыто, и вскоре она погрузилась в темноту, которая вместе с бессильным криком скрыла от Кьёко треск и вспышки огня позади.

В ужасе девушка прижалась к руке Рена, ощущая себя в большей безопасности. Она не хотела остаться одна. Не сейчас.

Головокружение взяло верх. Единственным, что возвращало девушку к реальности, была рука Рена, заключённая в её собственной. Ощущая во рту вкус собственной крови, Кьёко осыпала костяшки его пальцев поцелуями, пока не лишилась сознания.


End file.
